Gone
by Fanlady
Summary: Api akan selalu mengikuti Air ke manapun dia pergi. Karena itu, Api tidak ingin Air pergi ke tempat di mana ia tak bisa mengikutinya. /drabble. one-shot.


"Gone"

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta.

Warning : AU, elemental siblings, twins ApiAir.

.

 _Request_ dari kak **Melfa Shumi** dengan _prompt_ ' _ **don't go where I can't follow**_ '.

Semoga suka!

.

.

.

Api duduk termenung di sisi ranjang beralas seprai putih dan selimut tipis yang tak bisa menangkal cuaca dingin. Tangannya diletakkan di sisi kasur, terlipat rapi, dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan. Benaknya menghitung dalam diam setiap detak suara yang terdengar dari monitor di sisi seberangnya. Garis bergelombang naik-turun diawasinya dengan seksama. Mau tak mau, Api berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi saat garis itu nanti berubah lurus?

Pintu ruangan dibuka, menciptakan bunyi keriut yang menggema di ruang sunyi. Api menoleh sejenak, sebelum kembali sibuk bermain dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tepukan lembut di pundaknya sekali lagi menarik atensi Api. Ia mendongak dan melihat sang kakak tersenyum padanya.

"Makan dulu, ya? Kak Taufan bawain makanan."

Satu bungkusan plastik diserahkan, tapi Api hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Api nggak lapar, kak," gumamnya.

"Walau nggak lapar, tetap harus makan, ya?" ucap Taufan pelan. "Nanti Api sakit lagi. Air juga pasti sedih 'kan, kalau Api sakit?"

Penyebutan nama adiknya membuat raut muram di wajah Api semakin tampak kentara. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap sosok yang terbaring di ranjang dengan begitu damai. Adik kembar Api, Air.

Hari ini genap sepuluh tahun sejak peristiwa naas yang mengubah nasib Api, dan juga kembarannya, Air.

Api masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia dan Air masih berusia tujuh tahun. Mereka bermain seperti biasa, berkeliling di hutan kecil tak jauh dari rumah, lalu duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai sambil mencelupkan kaki di aliran airnya yang dingin.

"Aku nggak pernah bisa menang dari Api deh kalau main petak umpet," Air bergumam murung. Kakinya diayunkan bolak-balik di dalam air, menyegarkan penat setelah seharian berlari sana-sini untuk bermain.

"Itu karena aku lebih jago dari Air!" Api tergelak senang. Namun saat melihat wajah cemberut Air, ia buru-buru menghentikan tawa dan menepuk pelan punggung adiknya itu. "Nggak apa-apa. Nanti juga kapan-kapan Air bisa menang dariku, kok!"

Air tampak tak terhibur dan masih mempertahankan wajah muramnya. "Kenapa Api selalu bisa nemuin aku kalau lagi ngumpet?" ia bertanya penasaran, menatap kembarannya.

"Hm, kenapa, ya?" Api juga tampak berpikir-pikir. "Mungkin karena aku udah janji sama diri sendiri, aku bakal selalu nemuin Air! Ke manapun Air pergi, aku pasti bakal tau dan ngikutin. Jadi Air nggak perlu takut kalau nanti tersesat atau apa, karena aku pasti bakal bisa ketemu Air di manapun. Oke?"

Air mengangguk dengan mengulas senyum kecil. "Oke."

Itu terakhir kalinya Api bercakap-cakap dengan Air. Setelah itu, Api berlari pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil camilan, dan meninggalkan Air sendirian di sana. Namun, saat Api kembali, Air sudah tidak ada. Hanya sepatunya yang tertinggal di dermaga pinggir sungai. Sosoknya menghilang entah ke mana.

Air ditemukan dua jam setelahnya, hanyut terbawa arus sungai. Tampaknya ia tergelincir sebelum akhirnya tercebur dan terbawa arus.

Api yang pertama kali menemukan Air. Ia ingat berlari mencari adiknya sambil menangis. Rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Air sendirian terlalu menekan hatinya sampai Api merasa sangat cemas dan ketakutan. Meski kakak-kakaknya tidak menyalahkan Api dan memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah sementara mereka mencari, tapi Api tetap tak bisa berdiam diri.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok Air, separuh terbenam dalam lumpur di tepi sungai. Api ingat betapa pucat dan dinginnya wajah Air hari itu. Berkali-kali ia memanggil untuk membangunkan, Air tetap tak membuka matanya.

Dan sampai sekarang, meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Air masih tetap setia dalam tidur lelapnya. Api tahu Air sangat menyukai tidur, dan walau ia ingin sekali memberikan semua yang diinginkan Air, Api tetap tak ingin Air terus tidur berlama-lama. Ia ingin Air segera bangun dan menemuinya lagi.

"Kak Taufan ..." Api memanggil lirih. "Air ... pasti bangun, 'kan?"

"Iya." Taufan mengusap kepala Api yang tertutup topinya seraya tersenyum sendu. "Air pasti bangun, kok. Jangan khawatir."

Api mengangguk. Ia percaya dengan ucapan Taufan, dan juga percaya bahwa Air pasti akan kembali pada mereka. Tidak apa-apa. Api tidak akan marah walau Air tidur berapa lama pun. Asalkan Air tetap harus bangun kembali nantinya.

Api pernah berkata bahwa ia akan selalu menemukan Air ke manapun adiknya itu pergi. Namun untuk kali ini, sepertinya Air sendiri yang harus menemukan jalannya untuk kembali. Karena Api tak bisa menyusul ke tempat Air berada saat ini. Air sedang tersesat di tempat yang tak bisa diikuti Api. Karena itu, hanya Air yang bisa memutuskan apa ia akan bisa kembali atau tidak. Api hanya berharap adiknya itu berhasil menemukan jalan pulang dan kembali padanya.

Karena Api tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ... jika Air tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
